


Sweet Kitten

by CourtneyEllen



Series: the linebacker, the cheerleader, and the benchwarmer [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Submissive Chae Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 32: "I know you're mad at me but will a kiss change your mind?"sequel to football game





	Sweet Kitten

"I know you're mad at me but will a kiss change your mind?"

Hoseok pouted his lip out at Hyungwon, his arms wrapped protectively around him. The linebacker refused to release the skinny boy once he was finished showering in the locker room. Hyungwon's face was throbbing and his hand fell like it was going to fall off. Hoseok was going to coddle him until the bruises cleared up and Jooheon would be right there with him.

"I'm not mad at you, just want you to be safe," Hoseok informed, tugging him closer and puckering his lips playfully, "but a kiss would always be welcomed." Hyungwon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and leaned closer to press a kiss to Hoseok's lips.

"Ah! Stop with the PDA, let's get something to eat!" Kihyun whined, his arms slung around Changkyun's neck. Hyungwon stuck his tongue out at the shorter man, curling further into his boyfriend. "Diner, yeah?" They all nodded their heads in agreement, the respective partners heading towards their cars planning on meeting up there after.

Hyungwon ended up pressed between his boyfriend's in Hoseok's truck. Jooheon had him pressed into his side with Hoseok's hand resting on his thigh. The warmth from the vents felt heavenly after being out in the cold for four hours. Especially because his boyfriends were walking furnaces. He pressed closer to Jooheon's side, pressing his hands between the others thighs to warm them up. Since Minhyuk had stolen his pants, he was still wearing his skirt and jumped at Hyungwon's cold touch.

"Don't do that!" Jooheon hissed, pushing Hyungwon's hands away. Or attempting since Hyungwon was very insistent in shoving his fingers further up Jooheon's skirt, even going as far as to wiggle his fingers in the other's boxers. Jooheon hissed at him, grabbing his jaw and tugging him up to meet his eyes. Hyungwon's teasing instantly stopped as he was grabbed, staring at Jooheon in surprise. Jooheon usually did not grab him like this unless they were in the bedroom and he wanted Hyungwon to be submissive.

"Honey, careful." Hoseok warned, rubbing Hyungwon's thigh comfortingly, though he would stick with by Jooheon's decision with the situation.

"Do it again and you'll get punished, kitten." Hyungwon bit his lip at the name, his fingers clutching Jooheon thigh at the name. He was definitely trying to provoke something in the pink haired man. "Do you understand?" Jooheon's fingers tightened slightly, Hoseok letting out a groan at the whimper Hyungwon let out.

"Yes, Honey," his voice was soft, pulling his hands back from Jooheon's skirt, his hands settling in his lap. Jooheon cooed softly, his grip flattening out against his neck and pulling him closer. The pink haired boy practically preened under the fingers in his hair, spreading himself out so his upper body was in Jooheon's arms and his backside on Hoseok. The linebacker gave Hyungwon's backside a quick pat before going back to driving.

"You are going to be the one taking care of him now," Hoseok fake-complained, rubbing Hyungwon's flank. He did not even need to see the skinny man's face to know that Jooheon had knocked him into his sub space. It was probably for the best so the sub would actually allow them to care for him.

"You here that, sweet boy? Wonnie doesn't want your love," Jooheon teased, reaching over to pull Hyungwon against his body full, leaving Hoseok by himself on the other side of the bench. Hoseok tightened his hand on Hyungwon's thigh to assure him that they were just playing. One may not think it, but Hyungwon was a sensitive sub and did not like when they joked about certain things. The pink haired boy pressed a sweet kiss to Jooheon's cheeks before turning to Hoseok and cuddling up to his side. Hoseok smirked at Jooheon over the sub's head, pressing a kiss to the pink locks. Jooheon pouted for a solid three seconds before sliding up to Hyungwon's free side.

"Wonnie warm," Hyungwon mumbled, slipping his hand into Hoseok's hoodie pocket so he could warm them. Hoseok hummed in acknowledgement, the rest of the ride quiet as the three soaked in the others' heat.

* * *

"My face hurts," Hyungwon pouted, standing very close to Jooheon, their fingers tangled together. Hoseok pressed a soft kiss to Hyungwon's temple, taking his other hand so he could lead them into the diner.

"I know, sweet boy. I'll get you cleaned up when we get inside." Hoseok soothed, pointing towards the booth with his friends when he got the waitress station. He waved at Kihyun and Changkyun when they got there, not at all surprised if Hyunwoo and Minhyuk stopped somewhere to have sex before diner. Changkyun must have been thinking the same thing because he greeted them with; "They needed to work up an appetite."

"Leave them be," Jooheon scolded, taking off his jacket and pulling it down on the seat so his thighs did not stick to the seat. Hoseok took off his own jacket and handing it over to Jooheon, well aware that he would ask for it in ten minutes. Hoseok rubbed Hyungwon's back and smiled softly at the others before leading his boyfriend to the bathroom. He kept a guiding hand on Hyungwon's back as he led him into the bathroom and pulled him close when they entered the bathroom.

"Close your eyes, Hyungie," he instructed, using a wet paper towel to clean off some the dirt from his face and the some of the dried blood on his knuckles. Hyungwon curled closer to Hoseok's chest, slowly coming out of his sub space. Everything was weighing down on him and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. "My sweet Hyungie, baby," Hoseok cooed, wrapping his arms around him and swaying for a second. Hyungwon blushed and buried his face further into Hoseok's chest. The bigger man led them from the bathroom and back to the table, Hyungwon between the two of them. Jooheon smiled softly at Hyungwon, rubbing his thigh gently.

"I ordered for you both," Jooheon announced, looking over at Hoseok. Hyungwon hummed, pressing an appreciative kiss to Jooheon's lips before laying his head down on the table. Hoseok rubbed Hyungwon's neck gently, willing to let their baby sleep for the time being.

Hyungwon groaned as he was moved off the table, though his stomach growled at the smell of food being placed before him. He also noticed that Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had joined them now, the latter curled up to his boyfriend as well.

"I know sweet boy, but you can't be the table," Hoseok soothed, his burger already in his hands with a bite taken out of it. Hyungwon pouted, resting his head on Hoseok's shoulder as he munched on his fries. Jooheon smiled at the two of them, digging into his own food. The table was quiet as the food was dug into, the seven boys never not hungry. It was not long before all the food was gone, the boys sated and content.

"But that tackle, poor form," Changkyun and Hyunwoo were talking about the game, Hoseok occasionally chiming in with the football talk. Jooheon and Minhyuk were chatting quietly about the girl who had to sit out from the game because she did not take cheer practice seriously and Hyungwon sat in comfortable silence. His limbs felt like lead and his eyelids kept fluttering from where he was pressed into Hoseok's side. Jooheon was rubbing his back and he could easily fall back to sleep. He would sleep good tonight.

"Your parents still out of town, Hyungwon?" The pink haired man looked up when his name was said, nodding into Hoseok's shoulder.

"Gone until Monday."

"Does that mean these two monkeys have been living at the Chae residence?" Hoseok and Jooheon both let out noises at being called monkeys, but those noises had nothing on the ones they let out when Hyungwon nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm not a monkey," Jooheon whined, prodding Hyungwon's ribs which only made the pink haired boy whine in annoyance.

"Are we at least cute monkeys?" Hoseok asked, hissing when Jooheon reached over smacked the back of his head. Hyungwon curled further into Hoseok's side, sliding one arm behind him and the other through his hoodie pockets once more.

"My cute monkey," he whispered in Hoseok's ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek when he smiled. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's waist, his hand resting on his backside. Hyungwon tilted his head back when Jooheon slide up behind them to rest his head on the other shoulder. He bit his lip to hold back the whine that fought to escape when Jooheon wrapped a hand around his throat.

"I'm not a monkey, am I kitten?" Hyungwon shook his head, biting his lip to keep his noises in. He was too tired to get aroused really, but this was how Jooheon got him into sub space and he could feel himself going. Jooheon stroked his throat gently before releasing him and letting Hyungwon cuddle up to Hoseok once more, though he had shifted so he was sitting in Jooheon's lap.

"You three are disgusting," Changkyun pretended to throw up at the sight of the trio. Jooheon threw a fry at him and the food fight was ceased when the waitress came back to ask how they wanted to split the check. Hyunwoo pointed to his and Minhyuk before adding into Hyungwon's.

"You don't have to," Hyungwon's voice was quiet, looking over at him as seriously as he could in his current headspace.

"I want to, so shush." Hyunwoo said, his tone indicating that it was the end of the discussion, the submissive instantly shutting his mouth and curling closer to Hoseok. The black haired man rubbed his back reassuringly, placing his card down for his and Jooheon's meals while Kihyun paid for him and Changkyun.

"Thank you, Hyung."

"Thank you for protecting my Minhyuk, Hyungwon. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you were not there," the atmosphere at the table was very tense, all well aware of what could have happened to Minhyuk and to Hyungwon had the baseball team got their way. Jooheon clutched Hyungwon's waist, his hand finding Hoseok's to lock their boy between them. Minhyuk burrowed in Hyunwoo's side, fingers clenched tightly into his jacket.

"Do you wanna sleep over my house?" Kihyun asked softly, disrupting the uncomfortable silence. Minhyuk instantly nodded, not wanting to be alone. He unfortunately was not home alone and Hyunwoo was not allowed to spend the night in the same bedroom. Hyunwoo nodded as well, not wanting to leave his boyfriend either. The four looked over at the trio for their answer.

"Hyungwon isn't feeling too well so I think we are going to take him home and get him in the bath." Hoseok spoke for all them, knowing that Hyungwon was probably not going to come out of subspace any time soon and they were both not comfort with how Hyungwon was submitting to the others. Hyungwon hummed at the mention of a bath. Changkyun - the only one who knew about the trio's sexual dynamic since Jooheon did not know when to shut up about his boyfriends and Hoseok could not hide secrets well around the youngest - nodded his head in acceptance, pressing a hand to Kihyun's arm to keep him from pressing the subject. He kept his best friend's confidence, though he was able to see the glazed look to Hyungwon's eyes and the clenched jaws of Hoseok and Jooheon. It would be best to let them be along with their sub for right now.

The group got up from the table once the check and tip was taken care off, Hyungwon practically hanging from Hoseok's frame with Jooheon ensuring he did not trip over his feet. They went outside and said their respective goodbyes and 'see you Monday's' though they would probably see each other tomorrow as usual. Hyungwon was once more sat between his boyfriends in the truck, moving to lay on Jooheon this time when Hoseok gripped his jaw tightly. He let out a small cry at the roughness of the grip, his eyes snapping at attention to look at Hoseok. He whimpered as he noticed the clench in the other's jaw.

"You only listen to us, kitten. You don't take orders or follow them from anyone else." Hoseok said sternly, his eyes narrowing to get his point across. Hyungwon nodded his head rapidly, bottom lip trembling. "Verbally," he growled, pressing his thumb against the bruise on Hyungwon's cheek. Both did not like the cry of pain that escaped their sweet boy, but it helped to balance the sub in his mind space.

"Yes daddy," Hoseok's eyes widened at the name, having not heard it from Hyungwon in over three years. Only Jooheon still called him that and it was mostly playful. Hyungwon must be really deep in his head. Hoseok released his jaw and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. They would have to be careful with the pink haired boy.

"Go sit with Honey and we'll take care of you."

"Yes daddy." Hyungwon cuddled into Jooheon, who was staring at Hoseok in surprised even as the skinny boy settled into his chest. It was really worrying since Hyungwon used Sir or their nicknames unless he was in trouble. Or at least that had been how it was when they were first discovering this side of their relationship. Jooheon cuddled the boy closer to him, leaving soft kisses on his forehead and rubbing his neck. Neither were all that surprised when they reached Hyungwon's house to find their sub asleep.

* * *

When Hyungwon woke up - and it seemed like that is all he had been doing in the last six hours - he was alone on his bed, laid out in a pair of sweatpants with no shirt. His hair was also damp and he could feel it beginning to curl so they must have gotten him in a bath like they said before. He shivered without the heat of his boyfriends, but he did not want to open his eyes to look for them. So he did the next best thing.

"Honey!" He shouted, surprised that his voice could actually do that. He could hear someone cursing and rapid footsteps heading in direction. He simply held his arms out with grabby hands, a pout on his cherry lips. He could hear Jooheon huffed in fondness before bending over to lift him in his arms. Hyungwon instantly clung to him, taking note that he was not wearing a shirt and that he was hard (a fact he could feel pressing against his ass).

"Aw, did my sweet boy want attention?" Hyungwon nodded his head shyly, shifting his hips against Jooheon's cock to hear him moan. He was not disappointed. Another set of arms wrapped around him and another hard cock joined the fray. Now Hyungwon popped his eyes open, instantly met with Hoseok's puffy lips. So that is what they had been doing. He squirmed in their arms, a pout firm on his lips.

"What's the matter, kitten?" Hyungwon froze at the name, everything in him screaming to drop to his knees. He resisted, dropping instead to his feet and moving away from them. His arms came up over his chest and he pouted at them.

"Playing without me," he huffed, instantly ducking his head at the stern looks that covered their faces. He was in for it now. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"We thought you were asleep, sweet boy." Jooheon attempted to be the nice one, but Hyungwon could still hear the edge in his voice. And all thought of Jooheon disappeared when Hoseok gripped his jaw again and pressed his lips to his ear.

"And daddy can play with Honey all he wants. He does not need kitten's permission." Hyungwon shivered at the names, this time his legs collapsing under him and he hit the carpet with a dull thud. Hoseok looked at him with approval, still gripping his jaw firmly. "That's where kittens belong, on their knees." Hyungwon trembled, his fingers clutching at the carpet, needing something to hold him in the present. Jooheon walked up behind him, Hyungwon knelt between them. "Perhaps we should teach our kitten a lesson of patience?" Jooheon grinned at Hoseok, keeping his hands off Hyungwon for the time being. He allowed the linebacker to pull him close so he could whisper his plan to him. Jooheon nodded his head in acceptance, not at all phased by Hyungwon nuzzling into his hips in an attempt to get out of his punishment.

Hyungwon was lifted off the ground by Hoseok and carried back over to the bed, his arms pushed above his head.

"Pants on or off?"

"On, he looks so good in the sweats" Jooheon answered, kneeling down to pull a small box from under the bed. While Hyungwon's parents were away usually, they still did not want them to find their toys. Jooheon dug in the box, pulling a pair of handcuffs out from it. He left the box on the bedside table in case they needed anything else before handing the cuffs to Hoseok. The black haired man cuffed Hyungwon to the bed frame, careful to not have much of their bodies touching. He locked the cuffs and grabbed Hyungwon's chin to ensure he was listening.

"You are going to be a good boy and keep quiet and watch daddy play with Honey. You will only cum if you are a good boy." Hyungwon whimpered, tightening his hands on the headboard. "Answer me, kitten."

"I understand, daddy," Hoseok stroked Hyungwon's cheek before pulling away from him and moving back to Jooheon. The blond smiled happily with the attention, wrapping his arms around Hoseok's neck as they met in a kiss. Both smirked at Hyungwon squirming and little noises coming from him. Their sub was so needy. Jooheon pulled away, looking over Hoseok's shoulder. The pink haired boy was looking over longingly, his eyes glaze and cherry lips parted to breathe through his mouth.

"I'll gag you kitten," he warned, those lips snapping together instantly though they trembled in need. Jooheon's attention got taken away by Hoseok's fingers slipping into him. He let out a moan of his own, tilting his head back at the feeling.

"I know you like to ride me," Hoseok murmured into Jooheon's ear, low enough that only he would hear, "but can we do another position to watch Hyungie squirm?" Jooheon bit his lip before nodding. Hoseok was the only one that had ever made him feel comfortable enough to give up his dominance in sex. He was sure if Hyungwon wanted to top one day, Jooheon would relinquish his dominance for him too. Hoseok wrapped an arm around Jooheon's waist and kiss him softly in appreciation. "If you are uncomfortable, let me know and we'll move," he hummed, pulling his fingers from Jooheon and laying the blond out on his back.

Hyungwon let out a noise of distress, well aware of Jooheon's preference, but the blond shushed him quietly.

"I'm okay, sweet boy." He soothed, not wanting Hyungwon to stress himself out over Jooheon. Hyungwon still did not look convinced but he could not really do anything at that moment with his hands restricted. Jooheon inhaled sharply as Hoseok entered him, tossing his head back against the pillows. Hyungwon let out another noise of distress, though from the rattling of the handcuffs, the other two paid him little mind. The blond clung to Hoseok, not used to this position and his cock hit many different angles than when he rode Hoseok.

"My beautiful Honey," Hoseok cooed, pressing his face into Jooheon's neck so he would not look at Hyungwon. While he was the overly dominant in the relationship, he was a big softie whenever one of his boys whined or were uncomfortable. Just hearing Hyungwon struggle with the cuffs had his heart tugging.

"Daddy please," Hyungwon whined, the bratty submissive in him knowing he could bully Hoseok into letting him go. Hoseok clung to Jooheon's body, his teeth biting into the milky white skin. Jooheon ran his fingers through Hoseok's hair before shooting a scolding look at Hyungwon.

"Kitten," Jooheon warned once more, Hyungwon pouting his lip out at him but quietening down. "One more word and you will sleep like that," he hissed through his teeth, Hoseok seeming to find his spine and was moving his hips faster. Jooheon tossed his head back as Hoseok fucked him harder, his nails digging into Hoseok's lower back. The pace did not slow again, the two of them lost in the feeling of each other. Jooheon could feel Hyungwon's ankle hook around his, but he allowed the sub the touch, not wanting him to feel completely left out and drop. Hyungwon sub dropped before and it had been the scariest day of their lives. Jooheon clutched Hoseok tighter as his orgasm tightened in his stomach, letting out a cry of Hoseok's name as he came. Hoseok hummed, continuing to thrust through Jooheon's orgasm before cumming himself. The two panted together basking in the feel of each other.

An unmeasured amount of time had passed before Hyungwon made his presence known once more with a rattle of handcuffs. Hoseok turned to look at him, instantly worried at the glazed over look in his eyes. He carefully pulled out of Jooheon and rubbed Hyungwon's hip reassuringly.

"Kitten," Hyungwon keened, leaning into the touch and staring at Hoseok, but not really seeing him. "Can I take care of Honey first? And then I'll come take care of you, can you hold on for me?" Hoseok continued, very aware that he had two spaced out boys on his hands for two different reasons. Hyungwon nodded, a whine escaping him when Hoseok smacked his thigh.

"Yes, Daddy," he whimpered, though he looked close to crying when Hoseok removed his hand from him. Hoseok got up from the bed and quickly grabbed a wash cloth and a pair of boxers for Honey. He hurried back and swiftly cleaned Jooheon up and dressed him in the boxers. The blond boy had rolled over to Hyungwon, cuddling into his chest and rubbing his stomach to calm him down.

"Shhh, Daddy will take care of you. Don't worry sweet boy Daddy is coming." Jooheon murmured over and over again, more sweet nothings to try and keep Hyungwon from slipping too far into his head. Hoseok climbed onto the bed, settling himself between Hyungwon's thighs.

"Daddy,"

"I got you pretty boy, don't worry," Hoseok reassured, leaning over the skinny boy and pressing their lips together. Hyungwon kissed back desperately, Hoseok and Jooheon both caressing him to calm him. Hoseok pulled away from the kiss, stroking Hyungwon's jaw tenderly. "Daddy really made you scared, didn't he?" He spoke softly, the sub nodding his head. The glazed look to his eyes was still there though they were beginning to shine with unshed tears. "Daddy is sorry, sweet boy. He still loves you very much," he pressed gentle kisses all over Hyungwon's cheeks and neck, fingers sliding down his stomach to his sweatpants.

"Honey too, Honey loves his Hyungie and didn't want to scare him."

"Daddy is gonna make it better, baby. Okay?" Hoseok tugged Hyungwon's sweats down and placed soft kisses to Hyungwon's thighs. The submissive was very responsive, but any time his noises got worrying Jooheon was there to kiss and reassure the submissive. Hoseok lifted Hyungwon's hips up and pressed his lips against his little hole. He would not dream of fucking him right now, not after earlier. Plus, Hoseok had just came and he could feel the tiredness in his bones. Thankfully the submissive was so wound up that it only took a few minutes of being eaten out before Hyungwon was cumming. Hoseok pulled back from Hyungwon and carefully put him down on the bed. The submissive's face was wet and his lips puffy and it tugged all of Hoseok's heart strings.

"Can you uncuff him, while I," Hoseok gestured to his mouth, kissing Hyungwon's knee and pulling his sweats back up before hopping off the bed and go brush his teeth. He heard the cuffs jiggle before he turned the water on to brush his teeth.

"Want Daddy," Hoseok was met with the constant whimpering when he re-entered the bedroom, Jooheon attempting to hold the struggling Hyungwon. There were tears pouring down his face and he looked so distressed. Fuck. Hoseok hurried over to the bed and grabbed the submissive.

"Hey, hey, Daddy is here sweet boy," Hoseok hummed, holding Hyungwon tightly as the skinny boy koala'd himself to Hoseok. The black haired boy looked at Jooheon over the sub's shoulder before holding one of his hands out so Jooheon could lay behind Hyungwon and be held in his arms. The blond carefully slid up behind their boyfriend and pressed soft kisses to his back. The trio laid together quietly, Hoseok occasionally wiping away Hyungwon's tears as well covered his face.

Hoseok was on the brink of sleep when Hyungwon shifted suddenly, releasing his hold on Hoseok and turning to cuddle up to Jooheon, the blond already fast asleep. The black haired boy easily rolled behind Hyungwon and held his waist.

"You back with us, Hyungie?" Hyungwon nodded his head, leaning his head back to kiss Hoseok's shoulder and cuddled closer to his Honey. Hoseok smiled gently, settling down for bed now that he knew his boyfriends were sated and taken care of. The perfect end to game day.

**Author's Note:**

> you asked and you received! i'm not too good with dom/sub, but i like how i interpret it sooo *shrug*
> 
> i wanted to get this up yesterday, but yesterday turned out to be super busy! yesterday was my birthday! i turned 20! so this is sort of a late birthday gift for me! 
> 
> anyways i hope you like this! and let me know if you want more!


End file.
